


Lal...

by caolmgm



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caolmgm/pseuds/caolmgm





	1. Unique Experiment

Geordi exited the holodeck, dripping with sweat, after 90 minutes exercising with Dr. Crusher's prescribed fitness program. He wiped his brow with his towel, and rolled his head in a circular motion, his neck making tiny pops as he did so. Data came from around the corner, and spotted Geordi.

"Geordi, do you mind if I asked you something important?"

"Shoot, Data."

"Shoot?"

"Yeah, tell me what's on your mind."

"Ah. Geordi, I have not spoken about Lal since her death. Do you think it is inappropriate that I have not grieved for her?"

"Data, uh, why don't we talk about this in my quarters? I've gotta get changed, anyway."

"All right, but I do not have any problem discussing this in front of others."

"Well, maybe I do. Come on."

Data followed Geordi to his quarters. Geordi scrubbed the top and back of his head as he sat down in one of his chairs.

"Have a seat, Data."

Data sat in the chair next to Geordi, looking at him with yellow eyes that were both cold and innocent. Geordi continued to wipe off sweat, then finally set his towel on his armrest.

"I, uh, really wish I could help you on this one, Data, but you might get a better perspective from Counselor Troi."

"I did consider that, but I want a perspective from a friend. You are my friend, Geordi."

"Oh, uh, of course! Yeah...well...what made you...I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologize; I am simply trying to further understand grief. So far, after conducting my own research, I have concluded that grief is a personal affair, that humans tend to isolate, overindulge, or otherwise behave in a manner that is not aligned with their normal personality. If I were to activate my emoti--"

"Data, whoa. Are you sure that's a good idea, to activate your emotion chip for that?"

"I am merely curious, Geordi. Do you think I should activate my emotion chip in order to grieve properly for Lal?"

"Uh...gee, Data. I have to be honest: I don't know. I think I might need some time to think that over."

"Have you ever grieved, Geordi?"

"Well, sure I have. I just...don't ever recall it being a pleasant experience."

"That is why I would like to explore grief: to understand one of the more unpleasant facets of emotion."

"Well, okay, if you're sure that's what you want."

"Thank you, Geordi. You are a good friend." Data stood up and exited the quarters. Geordi let out a pained sigh.

"I try."


	2. Captain's Duty

Captain Jean-Luc Picard rubbed his eyes with his fingertips - long hours awake and looming decisions were taking their toll. Rest need not be taken; the work of a Starfleet captain almost never takes a body's needs into consideration. Jean-Luc arose from the captain's chair, and stretched backward, placing his palms into his lower back to add some pressure. He looked into the viewscreen: nothingness. No Romulans, no Cardassians, no Borg. The Borg. The day would come when those soulless bastards would reenter Jean-Luc's life, but this time, they would pay their due and more. The door from the turbolift opened with a soft whoosh, and Jean-Luc turned his attention from planning his vengeance. Lieutenant Commander Data emerged from the turbolift, and approached the captain.

"Sir, may I speak with you? In private? I do not wish to speak of uncomfortable matters in the open. It is about Lal."

"Oh! Er, yes, of course, Mr. Data. Please join me in my office."

The two officers entered Jean-Luc's office, with Data taking the seat in front of Jean-Luc's desk. Jean-Luc adjusted his uniform top before taking his seat across from Data.

"It has been some time since you've mentioned Lal, Data."

"That is correct, sir. I have spoken with Geordi about grieving, and I have concluded that I would like to activate my emotion chip, in an effort to grieve for Lal appropriately."

Jean-Luc furrowed his brow, and turned his gaze to his desk. With a heavy breath, he arose slowly from his chair, walked from his desk, and took a seat on the sofa against the wall nearest the door. Data turned his chair to face the captain, and tilted his head to the side.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

"Data...I am concerned that, while I am inclined to indulge you this endeavor, this will significantly affect your ability to perform your duties. I know that you understand how needed you are at your post. However..."

Jean-Luc folded his hands, and kept his gaze on the deck. Data remained sitting still, his gaze unbroken. Jean-Luc had to remind himself that Data could not be disappointed, nor elated; he would accept his answer, no matter what it was. On the other hand, would he deny any other member of his crew a mourning period? If it were to mourn the loss of a child? Jean-Luc looked up to meet Data's gaze.

"Commander Data, you are well aware of the implications of this undertaking. You know that I cannot allow you to serve at your post if I were to grant you this request."

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. I am putting you on bereavement leave effective immediately. I expect you will notify me when you feel ready to return to duty. In the meantime, I recommend that you work out a regular schedule of counseling sessions with Counselor Troi. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." With that, Data blinked and bobbed his head once - his emotion chip had been activated. His face remained expressionless for a few seconds, then his eyes widened, and he began to gasp and shake.

"Lal...my Lal...oh no..."


	3. Broken Machine Or Broken Father?

"That's the problem, Beverly - I don't know where to begin with his treatment."

"Do what you normally do, Deanna: feel him out. Remember that he is just like any patient."

Deanna stared into her tea, contemplating the issue of treating a newly grieving android. During their first hour-long session, Data, at first, could not seem to get past how much more advanced his daughter's neural net was than his own. He would fidget and grind his teeth, then would start pacing around Deanna's office. After finally convincing Data to sit back into his chair, Data resumed talking about Lal's neural net.

"I just wish there was some sort of precedent."

"There isn't any precedent. Look, you just began treating him. It's still likely that he will open up in time. Give him space."

"I am just concerned that as an android, he has limited ability to express himself; this is probably the first time he has kept his emotion chip on for so long."

Beverly met Deanna's gaze, a tiny smile playing on her lips. After taking a slow sip of her coffee, she leaned in slightly.

"This is far from the most difficult patient you've ever had. I seem to recall you telling me about the one patient who kept trying to undress himself in almost every session. Get anywhere with him?"

"Not really - he had to be sent to inpatient after just under two months!" Deanna laughed. "I almost think that it was doomed from the start."

Still smiling, Beverly arose from her seat, walked around to Deanna's side, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked down at Deanna.

"I've gotta get back. Just take it a session at a time. He's your patient, just like any other patient you've treated. See ya."


	4. A Friend In Need

The Enterprise's familiar hums and chatter brought back warm feelings for Miles - it had been entirely too long. Even better, his return to the Enterprise for temporary assigned duty was at personal request by Captain Picard. While Captain Sisko was loathe to lose his chief engineer, even temporarily, he seemed to convey that Picard's needs were greater.

"Picard to O'Brien."

Miles tapped his commbadge. "Go ahead, sir."

"Please report to my office straightaway."

"On my way, sir."

Miles passed by the swaths of crew and civilians, some vaguely familiar, some complete strangers. Some even looked to be no older than 18 years of age. Miles could vividly remember being the youngest crewman aboard ship; he would have to borrow tools because his supervising petty officers would hide them, or he would order coffee and get a cup of wriggling gagh, instead. Miles chuckled softly to himself as he ran his fingers through his thinning, curly hair.

The trip on the turbolift saw even more unfamiliar faces; he looked at them, wondering how many others he knew aboard the Enterprise had transferred to other commands, or even retired. Miles frowned slightly - life was still moving full speed ahead, with no sign of slowing down.

When the turbolift door opened, Miles was extracted from his reverie; the bridge was just as he remembered it, with all the cross chatter and various sounds from the equipment. He strode purposefully to the captain's office and pressed the call button.

"Come!"

The door opened with a soft whoosh, and Miles smiled; Captain Picard sat at his desk, his demeanor as confident and regal as ever.

Picard gestured to the sofa nearest the door. "Please."

Miles took his seat, and Picard stood up to walk around to the other side of his desk. He sat down on the edge of the desk and folded his arms.

"Are you aware of the reason I've asked you to be here?"

"Why...no, sir. Not exactly."

Picard took a deep breath, then let loose a heavy sigh. Miles looked at his former captain intently, wondering in earnest what he could possibly want with him; Geordi was a gifted engineer, and the ship was running as well as it ever had.

"I need you to assist Commander Data, who is in a rather unique situation - he is...mourning the loss of his daughter."

"Grieving, sir? I...but...how--"

"All will become clear in time. I need you to focus, for the time being. You must try and sympathize with him, you know...be there."

"With all due respect, sir, what is going on?"

"As I've said, all will become clear in time. As I understand it, you've got a little girl of your own. I believe this gives you better perspective than others I've had in mind. In essence, be Commander Data's companion."

"I'll, erm, do my best, sir."

Picard smiled slightly. "I'm sure you will." He raised his eyebrows and looked directly into Miles' eyes. "I have complete confidence in you. Dismissed."

Miles got up and walked towards the door, his eyes wide with both puzzlement and intrigue.

"Oh, and Chief?"

Miles turned sharply to face the captain. "Yes, sir?"

"Good to see you again."

"Absolutely, sir. Thank you, sir. Likewise."


End file.
